Mechanical fasteners such as screws, nuts, and bolts, for example, are widely used by a substantial number of persons for a substantial number of uses. However, the often associated task of locating necessary fasteners, for a particular project for example, often involves time-consuming and inefficient search amongst often hundreds of fasteners—until the desired fasteners are located, if indeed the desired fastener can be located.
Therefore, technical improvements and solutions are needed to overcome these shortcomings. The systems and methods of the present disclosure provide such improvements and solutions.